1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified chlorinated polyolefin composition containing, as a main component, a modified chlorinated polyolefin which is obtained by adding a liquid gum and maleic acid anhydride thereto. The composition of the present invention may be used as a primer, a vehicle for coatings, a coating reagent, an adhesive and as a binder for printing inks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formerly, chlorinated polyolefins had the following defects:
(a) Low adhesive capacity for polar materials; PA0 (b) Poor mutual solubility for other polar resins; PA0 (c) Inferior solubility to polar solvents; etc. PA0 (1) The adhesive power of the chlorinated polyolefin is weak for polar materials. PA0 (2) Its mutual solubility for other resins is poor. PA0 (3) Its solubility to a polar solvent is low. PA0 (4) Where the chlorinated polyolefin is used as a primer, the adhesive power, gasoline resistance and waterproof properties between the chlorinated polyolefin and the coating are insufficient.
In particular, when these chlorinated polyolefins are used as a primer for coating of polyolefin materials, the the adhesive capacity, gasoline resistance and waterproof properties are insufficient between the chlorinated polyolefin and the coating. Therefore, formerly, in order to improve the above-described defects, epoxy, hydroxyl, amino or carboxy radicals were introduced into the chlorinated polyolefin, and it was well known to introduce maleic acid anhydride into the chlorinated polyolefin [Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications No. 24316 (1976), No. 36128 (1982), No. 215667 (1986), and No. 28123 (1982)].